Apologize and See
by KenzieKAT
Summary: I heard laughing, and I looked up into the eyes of the guys that would never leave me alone. They were all much bigger, and had just endless amount of muscle. Brady glanced at me, and froze. The other guys quit laughing, and stared at me or him.
1. Memories

I was 10, and three guys in my 4th grade class would constantly make my life horrible. Tease me, make fun of me, and steal my treats at the end of the day. Collin, Brady, and Seth. The worst three guys is the world. Luckily my older cousin was a 5th grader, so he would come over to the elementary section, and stand up for me. Paul, my hero.

When I was 13, and I hit puberty (not fun BTW) I had a crush on Seth for the first semester. I told my friend, and (like the amazing secretive friend she is) she told them, and they picked on me for it. Paul was in 8th grade then. So (like him) he walked across the street and met up with me.

He walked over to Seth and the others… and quoted 'This is so worth the suspension' and then the punches flew.

Needless to say… No one bothered me about him after that.

Then came summertime. Paul and I went to the beach one day, and I was just sitting there in the waves enjoying the sun and cool water. I didn't know the 'Terrible Three' were there that day, so when I felt three guys picking me up, and I immediately started to freak out.

Paul noticed them pulling me away, but was too busy flirting with some random girl.

They threw me out where I couldn't reach, and just walked away laughing. I was trying to fight the current, but I couldn't. I was just about to give up and realize this was the end for me, when I felt a warm hand grab my arm, and pull me up. I didn't know who it was, but I had seen him around the res a few times. I was coughing and vomiting up the water that was forced into my lungs.

He just sat me down on the sand and patted my back. "It's ok, you'll be fine. Just calm down." He said soothingly. Just like my father.

"Hey!" I heard Paul yell, and looked up to see him running.

I wrapped my arms around myself, trying to keep warm. Paul was there, and kneeling before me in a second.

"Halley? Are you ok?" He asked, with guilt all over his face.

I thanked Sam for saving me, and turned to glare at Paul. He sighed, and picked me up. Sam excused himself, and ran off to a beautiful woman with three scars down her face. I looked closely at her face, and she was looking at me with shock and worry.

I smiled unconvincingly at her.

"I'm so sorry." Paul whispered, walking me over to his umbrella (how girly right) and wrapped me up in a towel. He quickly picked me back up, leaving all his stuff there and kept walking.

I was shivering because I was so cold. I looked around the beach and saw Seth and Brady looking at me with frowns on their faces, and their mouths hanging open. Collin didn't even seem to care.

After Paul calmed me down, and warmed me up. He apologized so many times, and just kept hugging me close to him. I don't know how many times I said it was ok before he finally let me go, and I went to take a shower.

I was 15 now, and I just couldn't wait to see what they had in store for me this year…


	2. Freshman Year

"Are you sure you're ready for this? I mean… I'll be all the way down the road, and I don't know if I'll be able to get away and help you." Paul said, looking regretful.

"Um, dude? I'll be in the same building." I said to the not-so-smart-senior in front of me. I was a freshman this year. Joy.

Paul looked confused and I laughed. "I'm three years younger than you, and you're a senior. That makes me a freshman." I explained, and it clicked inside his head.

"Ok, then. Do you want me to walk you to your class?" He asked, and I gave him a look. He smiled at me, and we walked into the building. It was way warmer in here than it was in the Middle School. I gasped.

"What?" Paul asked immediately.

"Nothing, it's just warm in here." I said, and looked at my schedule. "Ok, this is my class. I'll see ya later." I said, waving and gathered up my pride and opened the door. The cold hit me like no other.

"Hello, there. Take a seat anywhere, I'll assign them later.

I sat down in the back, and laid my head down.

I heard laughing, and I looked up into the eyes of the guys that would never leave me alone. They were all much bigger, and had just endless amount of muscle. Brady glanced at me, and froze. The other guys quit laughing, and stared at me or him.

Seth clapped him on the back and congratulated him. Collin just rolled his eyes, and walked over to the other side of the classroom. He sat down in the far back seat, motioning for them to sit next to him. Brady ignored him, and sat down next to me. His eyes never left mine.

Seth sat in front of me, and Collin gave up, moving to sit next to Seth, in front of Brady. Terrific. For some reason I wasn't so cold anymore. Did the teacher like… turn up the temp. or something?

I was trapped in the middle of them, and saw Paul looking through the window with hatred.

Collin smiled when he saw what I was looking at, Seth lost his smile, and Brady shrank back into his seat. I just looked at them confused.

"What are your guys' problem?" I asked, but the teacher shushed the class.

"Ok, assign seats." She looked up at the four of us and smiled. "Oh, did you guys take a look at my sheet? You guys are in the exact seats I assigned." She mused. Brady smiled widely, and patted Seth on the back.

I sighed. "Great." I muttered, checking my cell.

_Tell me if Brady tries anything_

_Ok?_

_Just tell me if any of them try to get to you._

The messages went on and on, so I just ignored them. They were all from Paul believe it or not.

I flipped it closed, and looked up at the teacher. She was smiling, and handing out the Class Rules. I groaned.

"What? What's wrong? Are you ok? You're not hurt, right?" Brady asked, looking at me with horror in his eyes.

"Actually my back feels pretty good after you guys trying to drown me last summer." I shot back.

Collin winced, and Seth started shaking. Brady just looked shocked. "I-I"

"You what? Didn't see me there? Didn't notice me kicking and thrashing trying to get away from you guys?" I don't know what made me so mad, but I was on fire right now.

Seth excused himself quickly and ran out of the room, shaking from head to toe. Collin followed him leaving just Brady and I alone.

I looked over at him, and frowned. "So why are you busting your butt trying to sit next to me, huh? Why did Seth congratulate you?" I asked, glaring over at him.

"I can't tell you right now, I will tell you later, ok?" He asked, staring into my eyes.

"Um… ok. Sure." I said, nodding and looking away from him.

About half way through the class, Seth and Collin came back. As soon as they sat down the Vice Principal came over the intercom and called for Brady. I frowned. I didn't want him to lea- No! Bad girl! Don't think that!

I heard Brady groan, and reluctantly stand up, shooting Seth and Collin a hard glare.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of her for you," Collin smirked, and Brady growled quietly at him. Not too quietly, because I heard him. He looked over at me, and I ducked my head.

He sighed, and continued to leave the room. I felt a tug in my chest to go to him and follow him, but I ignored it. When he shut the door, I gasped and clutched at my heart.

"Hey, you're not going to have a heart attack, right?" Seth asked, turning around. He looked over me, and his eyes hesitated on my boobs. I smacked him as hard as I could, hurting my hand in the process.

I moved my hand to my chest, and bit my lip. The pain will go away. I reminded myself.

"Ow." I whispered, cradling my hand to my chest. Seth laughed quietly, and Collin smiled.

"Ms. Scott, is there a problem?" The teacher asked, and a single tear ran down my face.

"No." I said, as loud as I could without my voice cracking.

"Crap, Brady's going to kill me." Seth said, looking horrified.

Collin just laughed at turned to me. "Hey, could you like… stop crying and not act like you're hurt?" He asked, finally looking me in the eye. I nodded slightly. Seth let out a breath, but took it back in when the door opened and Brady walked in like… thirty minutes later.

I kept my head down, and wiped my face getting rid of my tears. I let my hand rest on the desk like there was nothing wrong with it. I thought I was doing pretty well, until Brady went to grab it. He enclosed it in his hand, and I gasped, yanking it away from him.

"Oh my god, did I hurt you?" He asked, looking at me. I just sat there not knowing what to do.

Seth finally turned around and looked at Brady. "Um… she hit me." Seth said, biting his lip.

"_You_. Hurt. Her?" Brady growled.

Seth shrank back into his chair. "No, it was my fault. I shouldn't have hit him." I said, possible saving Seth's life.

Brady looked at me. "What did he do?" He asked, and Seth smacked his head down on the table.Brady looked at him, then back at me. "Please tell me." He begged, and I almost told him. I just didn't know what to say.

"I looked at her wrong." Seth whispered, looking at Collin for support. He didn't get any.

Brady let it go for now and just stared at me. I was starting to get a little bit self conscious. The bell rang, and Brady waited for me to finish getting all the stuff. When I walked outside the classroom door, Brady grabbed my good arm, and started to drag me somewhere. "Um, where are you taking me?" I asked.

"Nurses office." He replied, and I started fighting him. "If you keep fighting me, you're going to drop something." He said, and I gave up.

He turned to smiled at me, but walked into one of the walls. I tried to hide my laughter, but it didn't work, so… "You know… it's not nice to laugh at someone who got hurt." He said, and pulled me into the tiny room across from the girls' bathroom.

"What seems to be the problem?" The old lady sighed.

Brady took my stuff from me, and explained something that did not happen. I was amazed by how he could lie to someone like that.

"I don't think that her hitting a brick wall would do too much damage." She said, pulling me by my arm. "It looks a little bruised, but nothing serious. Go on back to class now." She said, pushing me into Brady. He wrapped his arms around me, and steadied me.

After that he quickly ushered me out of the door… and right into Paul.

"What happened?" Paul growled, reached for Brady, and pinned him against the wall.

"She hit Seth." Brady said, grabbing Paul's hand that was on his shirt.

"You think I care? My cousin got hurt because of _you!_" Paul yelled.

"Paul, let him down." Jared Thail said, coming up behind Paul with a girl I had never seen.

"No! What happened? Where is she hurt?"

"She hit Seth. Where do you think?" Brady replied sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm Kim." The girl with Jared said, and stuck her hand out to me.

"Halley." I said, shaking it with my good hand. She smiled at me.

"Paul, put him down." Jared said wit authority.

"No! She's hurt and it's his fault." Paul growled and slammed him into the wall making the pictures on the wall fall on the ground and shatter.

"Mr. Scott! Mr. Alay! Is there a problem?" The principal yelled.

"No, sir. They just had a little bit of a disagreement." Kim said, but he ignored her.

"Mr. Scott. Put Brady down now."

Paul did as he was told, and I quickly walked up to him. "Hey, you ok?" I asked lowly, looking up into his eyes. He didn't look ok, I mean, come on, my cousin just slammed him against the wall.

"Yeah, I'm good." He said, just as low. I smiled at him, and wrapped my arms around him.

"Um, if it's not a problem I'm going to take Ms. Scott to her next class." Brady said, pulling out of my embrace, and tugging on my arm.

The principal didn't even acknowledge him. He just shooed away Kim and Jared and started yelling at Paul. Paul just stood there and took it like the 'man he was'.

I smiled, and Brady wrapped his arm around my waist, pulling me closer to him.

I tensed, and he noticed. He let me go, but didn't say anything. "I'm sorry… I'm just not used to guys liking me or anything." I said, looking up at him.

"Well, you'd better get used to it." He smiled down at me, and his lips were at me ear. "Because I'm not going anywhere." He whispered. He pulled away, and my legs felt like Jell O.

He laughed again. Gosh-ness I loved his laugh.

He stopped right outside the door to my next class, and began to walk in. "You have this class, too?" I asked.

"Yup, we have all the same classes. As well as Seth and Collin... and their girlfriends. They were late last hour." He said, taking a seat next to Collin, which left me by Seth. One girl was in front of Collin, and one in front of Seth. I guess they were their girlfriends.

I was hesitant to sit next to him, and I could tell he noticed. "I'm sorry about your hand." He said, "Why don't you sit next to me, and we'll work out a deal."

"What kind of deal?" I asked, sitting down. He smiled.

"You don't hit me again, and you won't get hurt. Fair enough?"

"That's not really a deal."

"Fine, then. I won't do anything 'bad' to you and you won't hit me."

I nodded me head. "Sounds good." I agreed. He smiled at me, and started talking to his 'girl'.

Throughout the remainder of the class I kept feeling that pull in my chest. I wanted to be closer to Brady.

I just sat there, and played out impossible scenarios in my head. Brady and I on a date. A goodnight kiss, and kiss on the hand at random times. Me meeting his family. Him meeting mine. Him proposing…

The bell rang then, and I sighed. Now we all had lunch. Brady waited for me again, and I made a mental note not to unpack my entire bag next time.

He smiled at me, and took my good hand. That earned a few glares, and disbelieving looks. He just kept smiling and pulling me along to where, I guess, Seth and Collin escaped to. He pulled me into the cafeteria, letting go of my hand. I looked up at him with confusion on my face. He smiled down at me, and led me over to where Paul, Jared, Kim, three guys I didn't know the names of, Seth, Collin, and the two other girls I didn't know.

Brady took a seat next to Seth's mystery girl, and I sat down next to him. I gaped at all the food on the table and Kim laughed at me.

"Jake, Quil, Embry. Introduce yourselves." Collin said, glancing at me.

"Isn't that Paul's cousin?"

"I thought she wasn't allowed to know."

"She isn't. What the heck is going on?"

Brady whispered something so low I couldn't hear, and all three boys grinned at me. "Quil. I'm the funny one." He said, smiling.

"Embry, the shy one, and I'm Jake, the awesome one."

"More like conceded." I murmured.

All the guys at the table except Jake laughed. How had they heard what I said? I was sure I said it too low for them. I just looked around with a blank expression on my face.

"She's funny. She's a keeper." Quil said.

"I thought you said you were funny." I pointed out, and the table roared with laughter, making everyone look over at us. I ducked my head.

Brady placed two fingers under my chin, and pulled my face up to look at him. I didn't know how long we sat there, just staring into each other's eyes.

Paul cleared his throat annoyed, and Brady's fingers vanished, and he looked away. I frowned a little bit, and Collin (who was sitting across from me) smirked. "Missing Brady's fingers?" He asked me, and I glared at him. So did Seth, Brady, and Paul. He shrank back, and wrapped his arm around the girl next to him.

Brady noticed me looking at her, even though I was trying to be secretive about it. "That's Amber. His girlfriend." Almost as if he could hear us, his hand went behind her head, and pulled her face into his. Their lips met, and I thought they had some power that they didn't need to breathe or something, until she pulled away.

She looked dazed, and cuddled into his side. He just looked down at her with love and adoration in his eyes.

I wish I had a guy that would look at me like that…


	3. Problems

"Hey, are you ok?" Brady asked, placing a hand on my shoulder. I shook it off. He looked slightly hurt, but I chose to ignore it.

"Fine," I replied curtly. He flinched, but tried to act like nothing happened, so did I. Everyone (Seth and Collin) gave us knowing looks. I guess they weren't as clueless.

All the rest of the lunch period things were tense. I felt bad or something for brushing him off, but I still needed to talk to him about some things. When the bell rang I easily got up, and walked out of the cafeteria. When the seniors (Jared, Paul, and Kim) headed off to their classes, and then the juniors (Embry, Jake, and Quil) left soon after, Brady grabbed my arm, and pulled me aside. "Hey, what was wrong with you during lunch?"

I smacked his arm away and glared at him. He flinched again, but tried to hide it. "What? You think you can just nearly drown me, then mock me, ignore me, then suddenly you look at me and 'everything's changed'?" I demanded, and he sighed.

"Look, I'm so sorry. I really am." He asked, looking into my eyes pleading for me to believe him. I just leaned against the wall and crossed my arms.

"Wha-" he began, but was cut off my Seth.

"Hey, we need to go. We're about to be late." Seth said, and turning around.

We got to our class with exactly two seconds to spare. I hadn't uncrossed my arms or anything, so everyone knew I was mad. And of course when I walked in with two of the three guys who repeatedly tortured me… it wasn't good.

Something hit the back of my head and plopped onto the ground. The teacher looked up, and I quickly covered whatever it was up with my shoe. She looked at my feet, but didn't see anything. I turned around and glared at no one in particular, then bent and picked it up.

_Please tell me what I can do to make it up to you _It was from Brady, and I turned around to look at him. He had his head resting in his hand, and his arm on the table. He had this look in his eye like he didn't care about anything else.

_I'll just tell you later. _I wrote, and gave it to Seth next to me who passed it back to him.

I heard Brady sigh when he read it, and I turned around to see him in the exact same position. I sighed, too. About thirty minutes later he asked if he could go to the bathroom, and as soon as he shut the door I clutched at my chest just like I did this morning. Seth looked over at me, but I didn't say anything. I didn't even acknowledge him.

When he came back the ache was gone, and I sighed. Seth looked over at me again, and I just shrugged. He smiled, and continued his 'work' on his cell phone. There was a howl outside, and all three boys tensed. I looked back at Brady, and he relaxed.

Seth and the others boys asked if they could be excused. She gave them a look but sensed the urgent-ness and agreed. They all started shaking a little bit, and ran out of the room. About a second later I saw Paul and Jared run by. Paul looked in my class, and saw I was by myself. He kept running, though.

I kept hoping Brady would come back, but he didn't. I went through every class with the ache in my chest. It lightened a little bit when Seth came back with Brady's smell. Collin was with him, too but… he didn't smell like him. Seth just looked at me like I was crazy when I would push people out of their seat to sit closer to him.

Finally in the hall Seth pulled me aside and ran his fingers through his hair. "You know I have a girlfriend, right?" He asked, and I laughed.

"I know… I just like-" I looked up into his eyes and looked back down.

"Um… I know Brady's single, and he's looking right now…" Seth said uncomfortably.

"What? I don't wanna go out with you." I said, and heard a growl.

Seth froze and turned around. I looked over his shoulder at… Brady. The ache in my chest was gone, and I started to breathe normally.

"What? Seth! You asked her out?" Brady yelled, getting the attention of everyone in the hallway. I started laughing, and Seth stepped away from me, and started backing up.

"Look, man. It wasn't like that," Seth said _really not _helping his case. "She was just acting weird around me, and-" Seth got cut off by Brady tackling him to the ground. Brady was hitting him, and not saying very nice things. Everyone around them started cheering, and started to form a circle. I ran forward and got in the middle.

I touched Brady's shoulder, and he froze. He looked up at me, and away from Seth's bloody face. Seth took the opportunity to get away from him and run out of the doors. Brady just kept looking at me, and stood up. The students were getting bored and started to leave. We just ignored them like we were in our own little bubble.

"Seth didn't ask me out," I said quietly.

"Then why did you say-"

"Well, after you left, you didn't come back and they did," I said, looking down and blushing. Brady's finger went under my chin, and lifted my face up.

"And…" He prompted staring at my red face.

"And… Seth smelled a lot like you, so… I was trying to sit next to him and be as close as I could. He thought I was hitting on him or something." I said, shaking my head, and Brady dropped his hand and smiled at me. "Go ahead and laugh, that's all you ever do to me," I said, turning away.

He caught my arm, and spun me around. "I wasn't going to laugh at you," He said, pulling me closer to him. I adverted my gaze from his, and he sighed. "What were you going to tell me? How can I make it up to you?" He asked, tilting my face up again.

I just shook my head. "I don't think you can make it up to me for something like that." I said, pulling away. His face fell, and he bit his lip like he was trying not to cry. "I've got to get to class," I said, turning on my heel and running down the hallway. When I turned the corner I saw Brady running for the forest, just as Seth come out from the trees. Seth put his hand up and stopped him.

That was the last time I saw him that day.


	4. Forgivness

I felt bad for what I did to Brady, I really did. But he can't just treat me like I'm nothing, then the next day proclaim his love for me or something crazy like that. Paul was kinda upset about what I had done too. He invited Jared over to 'talk' as he put it. I just rolled my eyes and went upstairs to my room about halfway through. They left after that, and went I don't know where.

I sat on my bed thinking about what I should do. I guess the most I can do is just have him apologize or something. It's not like I can make him go back in time and undo it all. I fell asleep quickly, and dreamed that Brady would laugh in my face and turn around to Seth and Collin. Then they'd all laugh at me. It wasn't a very good dream.

I woke up before my alarm clock and jumped in the shower and got back out one minute before it went off. I dried my hair, straightened it, then got dressed and brushed my teeth. I ran downstairs and ate quickly, then I waited for Paul outside. He pulled up about 10 minutes after I sat down. "So, you gonna talk to Brady today?" He asked, looking over at me.

I ignored him, but he was pretty persistent. "Look, I know he treated you really badly, but I think that's in the past, and you need to be looking to the future." He said, nudging my shoulder. We were at the school now, and I jumped out of his truck and made my way to my locker. I saw Brady leaning up against it with his eyes closed.

He seemed to sense me, and his eyes snapped open. He smiled warmly at me, and I did my best to ignore him. "Please move," I said, and he moved slightly. I pushed on his shoulder, and he moved more. I got my locker open, and shoved my homework books in it, then I grabbed out the one I needed. Brady was still standing next to me. "What?" I asked, looking at his eyes. They were sad a little bit, and I knew I was the cause. "Look, I'm sorry I'm making you sad, but you made me feel worthless." I said, trying to shove some of my guilt on him. His smiled faltered a little bit.

"Look, I'm sorry too. I swear, I- I'm so sorry," He whispered, and I frowned.

"I found a way for you to make it up to me." I said, and his smiled returned. "I guess the only thing you can do would be apologize, and promise you'll never do it again." His smiled lit up his face.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. I'd never do anything like that again." He said sincerely and I believed him. I smiled at him, and he seemed to brighten up like a little kid who was just told Christmas was coming early. "Let's get to class," I said, and he nodded.

"So, we friends?" He asked, and I nodded. He grabbed my hand, and I hissed in pain. He immediately let go, and made me stop.

"Did I hurt you?" He asked, looking horrified with himself.

"No, not at all… my hand's just kinda sore from yesterday." I said, and started walking. He grabbed my hand again a little bit more lightly. "Um, I said we were friends, not that we were secretly dating or something," I said, surprised by my outgoingness.

His smiled faltered. "I just want everyone to think you're taken." He said smugly.

"Why?" I asked, not understanding him.

"Because I want you to be mine," He said, pulling me closer. I sighed at his possessiveness, but let it go. His hand felt nice around mine, and I smiled. He were almost at the door, but I still laid my head down on his shoulder. He was really warm and comforting.

"He-Here we a-are." He said, stuttering. His face looked like he was a little bit in pain. I smiled, and opened the door.

We were the first ones in the class believe it or not, so we quickly took our seats. "So… where are Seth and Collin?" I asked, confused. "You're like… _always_ with them."

"Oh, crap! I forgot to pick them up!" HE said, and pulled out his phone. He sent a text, and when he got a reply he cringed. I laughed, and he looked up at me with his eyes twinkling.

He looked back at his phone, and then out the window. Seth and Collin were shooting him daggers. I laughed at that too, and his face whipped around to mine. We stared at each other until Seth and Collin came in and took their seats. "I'm _so_ sorry, guys." Brady said, never looking away from me.

They both snorted. Seth turned around to face me. "So, you finally forgave him?" I nodded, and Seth looked amused. "Good, we happened to be up all night listening to him thi- talk about you nonstop." Seth smiled, and Brady shot him a look.

"Yeah, we thought he might go like suicidal if you rejected him." Collin agreed.

"Shut up." Brady snapped, then looked over at me. His face was an adorable shade of red under his already tanned skin. We just sat there staring at each other again. Seth scoffed and turned around. Collin stuck a pencil in Brady's ear, but he hardly noticed.

The rest of the day went like that pretty much. We would be talking, they'd embarrass him, we'd stare and they'd do weird things to us while we were in our trance. It was an amazing day.


	5. Asking

"Hey, I want to talk to you about Brady," Paul said walking into my house and sitting on my couch.

"Ok, about what?"

"Look, he's your first boyfriend, and I just wanted to say that before you get physically involved with him-" I screamed and stood up.

"Shut up!" I yelled repeatedly walking around the room pulling at me hair.

"Just promise me you'll wait," He pleaded, and I nodded. He relaxed and walked into the kitchen helping himself to whatever he wanted.

Paul let me drive his car to school, and I did it pretty well… well at least compared to what happened last time… On the bright side, there were only 5 scratches, one broken window, and only 3 animals died this time. Paul looked at me horrified at what I had done to his 'baby'. Brady ran up next to me and took my hand.

I shifted closer to his warmth so our shoulders were touching, and I kept apologizing over and over.

Paul was on his knees, running his finger along the scratch running from the very front to the drivers' side door. Hey! It was scary for me! I don't know why he's bawling. "Those poor cats," He whispered, his eyes tearing up. I smiled up at him nervously.

Brady laughed, and pulled me inside the building and to my locker. He didn't let go of my hand, so I had to use my left one to open the door. "So," Brady said, swinging our arms. "Do you think you've forgiven me enough to go out with me this Saturday?" He asked, and I stopped and starred at him remembering my conversation with Paul this morning.

I nodded, and he beamed down at me, "Great, I was think we could do the classic dinner and a movie." He said, looking at me. I agreed, and he frowned. "Do you really want to? Or are you just trying to make me feel better?" He asked with a serious expression. I almost laughed.

"Brady, yes. I would love to go out with you. I just don't care where we go as long as I'm with you," I said, leaning my head on his shoulder again. I could almost feel the smile he was wearing.

"Alright, Saturday and 6." He said opening the door for me. I walked in ignoring everyone staring at out interlocking hands. I blushed and looked down. He only let go of my hand when he had to sit down in his desk. I felt it hard to concentrate on my work with Brady sitting right next to me. The whole class hour went by quickly, as did the rest of the day.

The funniest thing that happened was when the principal caught Paul making out with a random girl. Other than that not much happened that day. I was just left with one question:

What on _Earth _was I gonna wear?


	6. Date Gone Bad

I called up Kim, and she agreed to come over. I felt an immediate relief was over me when she opened my door.

"Did he say where you were going?" She asked, looking through my closet.

"Just a classic dinner and a movie," I answered, and she sighed.

"Good, so nothing too fancy." She said, pulling out a plain red shirt and a pair of my favorite jeans. They had little holes in them, and diamonds on the back pockets. "And for shoes…" She said, going through my 'collection'. She pulled out a pair of plain black TOMS, and tossed them at me. "Now, do you want make up or no?" She asked, and I shook my head.

"Thanks, Kim. You're a life saver." She smiled.

"Yeah, I get that a lot." She said, blowing her nails and rubbing her shoulder. I smiled, and she left.

I changed quickly and looked over myself in the full sized mirror I had in the corner of my room. I thought about my hair, but figured that because we were just going to a movie I could leave it down. After a little bit of deliberating, I used the flat iron my dad got me for Christmas.

Luckily my parents were out tonight, and tomorrow. I'd probably just end up at Paul's house again. I grabbed a little purse looking thing and shoved everything I needed (phone and wallet) in it.

I heard my doorbell, and I ran downstairs. I quickly smoothed my hair, and slowly opened the door. Brady stood there in faded jeans and a plain white shirt. 'Hmmm… that shirt really shows off his muscles' I thought, and blushed when he caught me staring.

"You look great," He said, taking my hand. I smiled, and he gently pulled me out of the doorway.

"You look nice, too." I said like an idiot.

He smiled, and let go of my hand to walk around to the drivers' side of his car. I was expecting him to bring his truck, but I guess this was his dad's car or something.

"So, what do you want to do first?" He asked.

"Um… I don't know. Let's see the movie," I said, and he pulled out of my driveway.

The ride on the way to the theatre was quiet, no one said anything. It wasn't an uncomfortable silence, though. It was nice and comfortable. I liked it, and I could tell he did too… or else he would've talked to me about something.

We pulled up in the parking lot and got out. Brady was at my door and opening it before I even unbuckled. "Sorry, I'm a little fast." He apologized, taking my hand. I smiled against the warmth and laid my head on his shoulder. This position is very comfortable for me, and I don't think he seems to mind.

We walked up to the ticket booth, and after some deliberation, we ended up skipping the movie.

"Sorry about the movie," He said as we walked away.

"It's fine, at least now we have more private time," I pointed out and he smiled.

"True," He said, helping me in, and closing my door. He walked around the front of the car and slid in the drivers' side.

"Um, quick question," I said, holding up my pointer finger.

"Yes?"

"How are you legally driving?" I asked, and he smiled.

"Next question," He said, and I gasped.

"I'm kidding. I took drivers' Ed a last year and got my license this year," He said, and I let out a relieved breath. "You don't think I'd actually drive you around with no experience, right?"

"Well, I was just wondering," I said, thinking about him freaking out on me for not trusting him.

He smiled, and I couldn't help but smile back. "So, what made you notice me?" I asked, and he tensed.

"I just finally opened my eyes… as cheesy as that sounds," He said, and I smiled.

"Ok," I whispered, taking his hand in mine.

"What made you agree to go out with me?" He asked, and I blushed.

"Um… I just feel sort of drawn to you. Like… we're two magnets or something. I wanted to get to know you," I said truthfully. Brady's answering smile was blinding.

We pulled up into the parking lot, and he ran to my door again. I smiled, and got out. He took my hand in his and we started towards the front. It was a nice little restaurant named the Bloated Toad. How romantic, right?

He opened the door, and pulled me up to the seating lady.

"Hi, can I help you?" She asked, eyeing Brady.

"Yes, we'd like a table for two," He said using our interlocking hands to motion to us.

"Right this way," She smiled, and led us to a quiet little booth. "This good?" She asked, and Brady nodded. He reluctantly let go of my hand, and we slid into the middle of the cushioned seats. "Can I start you off with something to drink?" She asked, pulling out her notepad thing.

Brady nodded to me, "Um, I'll have a sweet tea."

"Water." He said, barely sparing her a glance. He just kept looking at me, and I smiled.

"Alright, that'll be right out." She said, and scampered across the building.

Brady saw me watching her leave and chuckled. "Jealous?" He asked, and I scoffed.

"No, not of that," I said, motioning to the way the waitress just left.

"You sure?" He pressed, and I was about to come back with a sarcastic comment when some guy came back with our drinks.

"Sorry, but Tiffany left. Her shift was over, so I came to cover you guys. Name's Tony." He said, setting my sweet tea down in front of me and winking. I smiled back.

He walked off proud, and Brady clutched the table trying not to go after that guy and kill him it seems like. I smiled at him. "Jealous?" I mimicked, and Brady looked at me and smiled.

"You're evil, you know that?" He asked, taking a drink.

About 5 minutes later Tony came back to get our orders. I ordered a Mushroom Ravioli, while he ordered loaded Grilled chicken sandwich with Mashed potatoes and fries. Gaped at him.

"What? I eat a lot." He said, shrugging. I smiled at him.

"Bet you $5 you'll barf." I said, and he shook his head.

"I can't do that to you. I know I'm going to win." He said, "how about a shoulder massage if I eat it all." He suggested and I started thinking about how good his large, warm hands would feel on me. I nodded, and we shook on it.

"Great, I just won a shoulder massage." He said grinning. I rolled my eyes.

Tony brought us our food then, and I ate mine quickly, preparing myself for the massage.

I looked up at Brady and saw…

That he was already done.

"What- How? So much… and now… gone…" stuttered dumfounded.

"So, where do you want to do this at? We could do it in my car, but there's not enough room… how about we go to the beach?" He asked me, and I nodded my head defeated.

After he paid and taunted me the whole way up to the beach, he pulled a blanket out of the trunk and took my hand. "So, I've been working out a lot, and my shoulders are really stiff." He said, rolling his head around. I rolled my eyes, but smiled.

"Here's good," I said, about to sit down but he stopped me.

"No, we should go a little farther out. The stars are better out there," He said, pulling me back up.

"Since when do you care about the stars?" I asked, leaning my head on his shoulder again.

"I've always loved them. They're just beautiful." He said, looking up. "Like diamonds, here." He said, laying out the blanket and laying on his stomach. I sat down and crossed my legs next to him, half leaning on his back, and half sitting up. I began to massage slowly, rolling his shoulders in between my hands.

"This would be easier if you had your shirt off," I said, and blushed. Brady just sat up and looked at my eyes. He slowly peeled his shirt over his head, and laid back down. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I started massaging again, looking up at the stars. "You're right, they are beautiful," I said, finding the big dipper and the little one.

After about an hour my back was starting to get stiff. I patted his back twice, but he didn't move. I shook him a few times, and he jumped sitting up and taking me in his arms. He held me tightly against his chest, and I relaxed there. "Sorry," He said moving away. When I moved to get up my back popped, and I blushed. How embarrassing. Brady took my hand, and slowly pushed me down on my stomach.

His hands started to kneed my back, and I heard it pop a few more times. He wasn't laughing at me, so I guess he didn't really care. "You know the one thing that's more beautiful than the stars?" He asked, and I shook my head. "You," He whispered, and moved to my shoulders.

"I really shouldn't be letting you do this. You won the bet," I admitted, but didn't want him to ever stop.

"Well, I owe you for falling asleep." He said, running his fingers up and down my back.

After that, no one talked for a while, and I just laid there enjoying the warmth of his hands. My whole body became limp, and before I knew it everything was black, quiet, and peaceful…

And everything would still be peaceful if I would stop moving.

I opened my eyes to see the blanket slug over Brady's shoulder, and I had my head resting on it. I was in his arms, and we were at his car now. He sat me down, and I got back in the car. Brady threw the blanket in the back, and walked to the drivers' side.

"I should probably get you home," he said, and I shook my head.

"Take me to Paul's," I said, and he looked at me like I was crazy.

"What?"

"My parents are gone until tomorrow. I always go to Paul's when they're gone." I explained yawning.

"So they just leave you here alone?" He asked, slightly shaking.

"Yeah, I mean… Paul's right down the road. What's the worst thing that's going to happen?" I had meant the question to be rhetorical, but he apparently didn't know that.

"Anything! Someone could just barge right on in on you and take you! They could rape you… kill you." He yelled, and pulled the car over. "I'll be right back." He spat, and got out of the car, running for the woods.

I sat there for about five minutes fighting tears, and then finally let them take over. Someone opened the driver's side door. It was one of Brady's friends from school. "He said for me to take you to Emily's." He said, sliding in and starting the car.

I just nodded, and he seemed relieved that I wasn't going to stab him or anything. We sped down the roads of Forks, finally crossing into La Push. "He cares about you, you know." He said, never taking his eyes off the road. I smiled through my tears.

"I know, he just got so angry with me…" I trailed off looking out the window.

"No, he wasn't mad at you. More of your parents," He said gently.

"He yelled at me." I said, closing my eyes.

"He was just upset that you had been left alone so many times," He tried again.

"I wasn't ever alone. I was always with Paul when they were gone," I snapped.

What's-his-face held up his hands in surrender then placed them back on the wheel. "He just wants to protect you."

"Oh really? Then why did he just run off and leave me? 'Someone could come and take me.'"

He sighed, and gave up. Hah! Didn't think so!

We pulled up at a little house and Kim came running out. As soon as my door was open and I stepped out, I was pulled into her arms. "I'm sorry," She said, hugging me tightly. "Come on, I'm sure Emily's got something for you to wear."

I just moved robotically for the rest of the night. "Kim?"

"Yeah?" She asked, and stopped stroking my hair.

"Will you tell the guys not to let him near me?" I asked, and she nodded. She left the room, and I sighed.

"What?" I heard someone scream from downstairs and I realized it was Brady.

"She doesn't want to see you. You're not getting up these stairs." I heard the guy who drove me home say.

"Get out of my way, Sam!" He yelled, and I heard a scuffle.

"Jared! Paul! I have to see her!"

"Guys! Help!" Jared yelled (I knew it wasn't Paul, and Jared was the only other person.

"Get her out of here!" Sam yelled, and someone came into my room.

He looked at my face, and picked me up in his arms. He hid my face in his neck which I thought was a little weird, but I didn't pay attention to it. He quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door before I could even think.

"Hey, I'm Embry."


	7. Embry, Jake and Snookie

Embry was still holding me in his arms, and I didn't know what to say or do. "Did- Did he get hurt?" I asked, and Embry shook his head.

"No, but he's pretty torn up about what he did to you." He said, shifting me.

"I'm sorry; I'll walk if this is uncomfortable for you." I said, moving to get out of his warm, muscled arms.

"No, it's fine. I'm just worrying about you being uncomfortable."

"Oh, well… where are you taking me?" I asked, settling closer to his chest.

"I could take you to my house?" HE offered, but I didn't respond. I just couldn't. I was really tired after everything that's happened. "No… I'll take you to Jake's." He said, like he suddenly remembered something.

"Whatever… just please stop talking." I said, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"Ok, sorry." He whispered, and then it was silent and peaceful again.

"Jake?" I heard Embry whisper.

"Yeah?" Someone called. "Whoa, what _happened_ to her?"

"Thanks for kindly telling me I look like crap," I sighed, sitting up the best I could in Embry's arms.

"Sorry… thought you were asleep." Jake said sheepishly.

"Look, man… I've got to _go out._ I need you to watch her. Don't let Brady get near her." Embry said, shifting me slowly into Jake's arms. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and yawned.

"Alright, see you later." Jake called over his shoulder.

"Later!"

"So, Halley? Care to explain why I'm watching you until Embry gets back in a few hours?" He asked, setting me down on his bed. He sat down next to me, and I curled around his soft blankets.

"Alright, so do you want the whole story, or just what happened last night?" I asked, knowing he's choose the longer version.

"Hmm… whole story." Hah! Knew it!

"Ok, so I was in the 4th grade and Brady, Collin, and Seth would tease me about random things. One day Paul and I were at the beach. Paul was busy flirting with some girl, so they took the liberty to throw me into the ocean. I almost drowned. Sam saved me, but then guys never thought about it again. Then, one time I had a little rush on Seth, and he found out and told everybody. Paul came across the street in the middle of his class, and beat them up for me. They made my life horrible after that. Then Brady looked at me on the first day of school, and he hasn't looked away since.

"Well, he finally asked me out of a date, and I agreed of course. We went to see a movie, but that didn't work out… so we went to dinner. We made a bet and I lost… so I ended up having to give him a shoulder massage. He fell asleep during it, so he gave me one in return. He was about to take me home, when I told him to just take me to Paul's, because that's just always where I go when my parents are gone. He freaked out on me, and left me there on the side of the road. Sam came and drove me back to his place. I was just starting to relax, so I told Kim to go downstairs and tell the guys I didn't want him near me. He started coming up the stairs but Sam stopped him, while Jared and Paul held him down I guess. The Embry came up and took me here."

"Wow… Hey, it killed thirty minutes of time…" Jake said, getting up. "You hungry?" He asked right as my stomach growled.

"Hey, what time is it?" I asked.

"Around one. You should probably get some sleep." Jake said, and I shook my head.

"I don't sleep without Snookie." I said, and Jake smiled.

"Who?"

"My stuffed wolf." I defended.

"Alright, and what does _Snookie_ look like?" He asked, hiding a laugh.

I rolled my eyes. "You're hurting his feelings." I said dryly, and Jake laughed.

"I'm sorry, but seriously." He said, after straightening his posture.

"He is brown with black dots around the eyes and one big spot on his back."

"Alright… sounds cool. What position is he in?"

"Position?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, like is he laying down, or can you move him… or is he sitting up?" Oh! Well, that makes sense.

"He's laying down with his ears sticking up and his head on his paws." Jake smiled.

"Well, I would love to meet him." He said, pushing me down by my shoulders.

"What are you doing?" I demanded, while he grabbed his phone.

"Getting Snookie for you." He explained. "Paul? She won't sleep without Snookie," Jake said, and I smiled.

"I'll be right there." Was his reply.

"Snookie loves Paul, and Paul adores him." I stated. Jake nodded.

"Right, now why don't you just close your eyes, and I'll send Paul in with Snookie, alright?" Jake asked, pulling the blankets up to my chest.

"Sure," I whispered, making my arms the cage Snookie usually slept in. Jake sighed, and left. I heard someone banging on his door.

"It's open. She's in my room."

Paul didn't say anything, he just placed Snookie in my arms like I always held him, and left.


	8. The Cullens

"Let's just leave her here, she's already comfortable, and since I took her the first place he'll go is my house. Sam's got Paul watching it. He'll call me when he gets there, and we'll move her somewhere else."

"Why?" Jake asked, dumbly.

"Because when he realizes she's not at my house, he'll come here." Embry said exasperated. "Stupid," There was a smacking sound, and I laughed a little bit. Embry and Jake were in the room in a second.

"How did you get in here so fast?" I asked, but Embry's phone went off.

"Yeah?"

"He's coming. He's following her scent. Make her change into your clothes." I heard Paul say, and then Embry shut his phone.

"Jake?" Embry called.

"Got it." There were shorts and a T Shirt thrown at me.

"It's my sisters. She left it here after she left for college. Hurry and change. Embry, wait outside the door. I'll let the Cullens know we're coming." Jake said, and left. Embry shut the door, and I threw my clothes off, and put on the too-big clothes.

"Alright, I'm ready." I said, and Embry came inside my room, grabbed my arm, and ran outside.

There Jake was in his car, with someone else in the front. "Embry, sit in back with her." Jake said, and as soon as the door was closed Jake sped off. "Alright, so we know these… people we're taking you to." Jake said, and turned a corner quickly.

"The Cullens."

"How do you know?" Jake asked, and I smiled.

"You already told me." I laughed.

"Oh, yeah… we we're going there." The guy in the front seat said.

"No, really Quil? Are you _sure?_" Embry asked, smiling.

"Pretty sure, I can't think straight when Claire's not around." He said, frowning.

"Sorry, man." Jake said, and stopped the car. "Stay here for a minute."

Jake and Quil got out, so just me and Embry were in the car. I sighed, and leaned against him. "Thank you," I said, and sighed. "For everything you guys are doing for me." I finished, and the guys came back out. They nodded, and turned to go back inside. "We can go in?" I asked, and Embry nodded. I sat up and he opened the door. I got out slowly, and walked in silently.

"They're not going to eat you," He said, but I could sense it was a double sided joke.

"Right," I said, right when the door opened.

The house was incredible, it was just indescribable. Every time I thought the house couldn't get even more beautiful, I was proven wrong. I was in just complete awe. I heard someone chuckle and I snapped my head to the left to see a man with bronze hair, and a girl next to him. He had his arm around her, so I figured they were together.

He looked over at her, and I almost fainted from the amount of love in his eyes. His eyes started twinkling, and I looked away.

"I'm Edward, and this is Bella." The man said, motioning to him and her.

"Halley." I said, sticking my hand out. Edward shook it, and I gasped at the coolness of it. He looked shocked for some reason, but quickly covered it up. Bella shook it next. Hah! She was much warmer than him.

Edward chuckled again, and I just stared at him like he was crazy. Was this guy mental? Edward laughed, and Bella smacked his head. "Sorry, she's funny." He said, motioning to me.

"Do you not like my name?" I asked, that was after all the only thing I've said.

"No, no… It's something else." He said, waving his hand. I rolled my eyes.

"Hey, are you hungry yet?" Embry asked, and I shook my head.

"Alright, go put her up in Edwards room." Jake said, looking at Bella.

She waved and smiled. He eagerly waved back while Edward growled. GROWLED? Edward's eye met mine, and he looked worried. Freak. Edward looked away sad. My bad, I hated making people sad. He smiled at me, still upset as if he could read my thoughts. Edward grimaced. I couldn't do anything else, because Embry and I had reached the stairs. We walked in silence.

"Embry, what happened after I went upstairs?" I asked, and Embry sighed.

"You sent Kim downstairs to tell them not to let Brady near you as soon as he walked in the door. He freaked out, and grabbed Kim; he started shaking her, so Jared threw him across the room, and went back to her side. Brady ran for the stairs, but Sam stopped him… for a minute. Paul and Jared ended up having to take him outside while I came to escape with you." He said, and sighed. "You know the rest."

"Why did he leave me there?" I asked, and the way he looked away guiltily told me he knew.

"I can't tell you. He was just upset and needed to get away."

"I thought you couldn't tell me." He huffed, and left me there. "Sorry," I whispered not entirely sure if he could hear me outside the door.

"It's fine." He yelled from the stairs.

"Send Quil up here?" I called, and then the door opened.

"Hey?"

"Hey, so tell me about Claire." I said, and Quil's face broke out into a smile.

He started talking about how they met, that she's Emily and Sam's niece, and everything he could think about. I smiled at his enthusiasm. He really seemed to love her. I wish I had that kind of love… I mean, I was attracted to Brady, but he all but completely blew it last night.

"So, how old is she?" I asked when he stopped to take a breather.

"She's three." He said slowly.

"Oh… the way you talk about her, I'd expect a mature young woman." I said, trying to make it sound like a compliment.

"Um… thanks?" Hmm… I guess it didn't.

"That was a compliment." I said, and smiled. He smiled back and laid down on the bed next to me. He laid on his stomach, so I ran my fingers through his hair. I didn't like him or anything, it just looked really soft. "You're hair is really soft," I whispered, and kept doing it. He fell asleep in seconds.

I slowly went to get up off the bed, and walked silently to the door. "Hey, did you kill Quil?"

"No, he's asleep." I said walking up to Embry. I reached up on my tippy toes, and ran my fingers through his hair. Quil's was much thicker, but it was still soft.

"What are you doing?" He asked, shying away from my hand.

"Nothing," I whispered, moving to Jake. His hair was slightly softer than Embry's, but thicker than Quil's.

"Alright, then." Jake said, taking my hand and placing it back to my side.

"Killjoy." I muttered making everybody laugh (except Jake of course). He just pouted. I smiled. "Hey, I'm hungry now." I said, and Jake moved to the kitchen. He got me down just a bowl of cereal. I smiled gratefully, and ate it quickly. This was probably the best cereal I've ever had.

Edward chuckled. "What? What's so funny?" I asked, completely clueless. Everyone laughed, but Bella looked at me with sympathy.

"Who?" She asked.

"Brady." Jake said quietly. She beamed at me, and I smiled back slowly.

"Hey, we're back." Someone's deep, booming voice yelled. I winced, and turned around.

"Emmett! Be quiet," I heard a female say, then a smack. 6 people came into the living room. The blonde looked at me with hatred in her eyes. "What? Are we saving another human?" She asked dryly.

"What do you mean 'human'?" I asked, and everyone froze.


	9. Meeting Up

The blond laughed. "You haven't told her?" The guys shook their heads, while Emmett pulled her out of the house. "You'd better before she gets hurt." She yelled, and then I heard a door slam closed.

"What was she talking about?" I asked, and everyone looked away.

"Jasper? Alice? Go find out where he is." Edward said, and they nodded and took off.

"Who?" I asked, and Jake moved closer to me.

"Brady," He said, and I sighed.

"I'm getting really tired of this." I sighed, leaning on Jake.

"Um… we'll just go." The two oldest ones said, and started walking up the stairs.

"Alright, we'll call you if we need you." Bella said, and they smiled.

"That was out mom and dad, Esme and Carlisle." Edward said. I nodded.

Alice and Jasper came back in. "He's on his way here. We either need to move her to another house, or let her meet him out in the forest." Jasper said, wrapping an arm around Alice.

Jake turned me around to look at him. "Do you want to see him, or do you want to move again?" He asked me, and I hated having to answer these questions.

"I don't know," I whispered, and started crying. Jake pulled me into his chest.

"I think you should get it worked out with him, instead of running away." Bella said, and smiled.

"Ok," I nodded.

"Great. You guys stay here. I'll take her out there in case Brady get's too upset." Jasper said, and everyone flinched. "It'll help. Alice, you can come too." Edward nodded, and we all left.

Alice had her arm wrapped around me, while she dragged me outside. "Hey, you should come over again… on better terms. And maybe I could give you a makeover." She said happily, and I think I heard Bella groan.

"Maybe," I whispered. We were at the trees now.

"Alright, we won't be far away. Just call us if you need us." Jasper said, and then they walked back.

I sat down, laying my head on my arms. "Hey,"


	10. See You Tomorrow

I looked up at Brady's face, and he kneeled down next to me. "I'm sorry," He whispered, pulling me close to him.

"You should be." He sighed, and I heard leaves rustling and I looked up to see Alice and Jasper hovering above us.

"I- I shouldn't've (should not have) left like I did. I was just so angry, and hurt that your parents would just leave you alone. Without any protection." He tried.

"Well, I told you I stayed with Paul." I replied, leaning on his shoulder, while he wrapped his arm around me.

"I know… but I was still just so upset." HE shook his head. "I was so stupid. I'm so sorry I ruined our date."

"It's fine. I'm sorry I ran away and didn't face you like a grown up." I whispered.

"So… are we cool?" He asked, rubbing his hand against my arm.

"Yeah, we're cool." I said, standing up. He stood up slowly, looking at me. "What?"

"There's something I want to do… but I don't want you to upset you," He replied stepping closer to me.

"Well… just do it, and we'll see if I get upset by it." I suggested, and he cupped my face.

"I don't want to take that chance." He whispered, and I shuddered. "I think you know what I want to do." He whispered again. I nodded, and he smiled. "Do you want me to?" He asked, and I nodded again.

He pulled away from me, and threw me over my shoulder. I screamed a little bit, and he chuckled. "Mean!" I yelled, and he took off towards the Cullens house.

"Hey, guys? You tell her anything?" He asked, and I looked down.

"No… Rosalie let a little bit slip." Edward said, and Brady started shaking besides me. I put my hand on his arm, rubbing my thumb in little circles against him, and he relaxed slowly. Edward started talking a mile a minute, and I guess it was because he didn't want me to hear, so I tried to focus on something else. I saw Emmett smirking at me, and Alice hit him over the head. He apologized quietly, and by the time I looked back over at Edward he was gone.

"I wanna go home," I sighed, leaning against Brady again. He picked me up again and cradled me against his chest.

"Ok, let's go." He said, and all of the guys followed us out. Jake and Quil climbed in the front seats while Brady sat next to me in the middle and Embry was on his other side.

The drive to my house was silent, we stopped and dropped off Quil and Embry at Sam's, then went to my house. Brady got out and helped me. "Well… I'll see you tomorrow," I said, and walked up to my door.


	11. KenzieKAT's Fan Page

Hey, if you really love my Fan fictions I have a Face book favorite's page: KenzieKAT's Fan fictions.


	12. Ditching School

"Hey, girl!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned around to see someone really tall and mean looking coming towards me. He was kinda like Collin, just taller, and more muscles.

"Me?" I barely squeaked, and he laughed.

"Yes, you. Where are you headed?"

"Um… Algebra?"

"Nope, you're coming with me." He grabbed my arm and I screamed. He could've been some psychotic freak trying to rape or kidnap me. HE jumped away, and I saw a lot of people look over at us. "Look, Brady needs you to come with me," HE whispered, looking around at the people staring at us.

"Who are you" I asked, and he smiled.

"I'm Jared." HE said lowly, reaching for my arm again. I let him, and he started walking while pulling me with him. "Sorry I freaked you out." He said when we exited the building.

"Um… what about my class?" I asked, and he paused.

"You can skip once. It won't kill you." He stated, as we reached his truck. "Get in," He said, opening my door, and walking around to the driver's side.

He got in, and drove out of the parking lot quickly. I could hear him talking, I just didn't pay any attention to him. I just looked out the window, and trying not to move anything. I didn't know if he was like a don't-move-my-stuff freak or something.

"Why are you so tense?" He asked, turning into a driveway, and I froze.

"I don't know you, you drag me into a car, and now you're taking me to a random house. I wonder." I said, and got out. I could hear his laugh as we made our way in the house. When my foot hit the first step, I felt warm arms go around me, and I heard someone sigh into my hair.

"I was worried about you," Brady whispered, and moved his lips to my neck. He lightly kissed it, then pulled back to look at my eyes. "I need to go, stay here with the girls," He said, and pushed me towards the door. I nodded, and walked inside.

"Hey," Emily said, coming up and wrapping her arms around me. "First time ditching?" I nodded when she let go of me.

"Yeah, that was the look on Kim's face, too." She laughed, and I smiled.

"Oh!" I gasped, looking around. "This is Sam Uley's place… this is where I went that night…" My voice trailed off, and she smiled.

"Yup, that's right. Sam's my husband." She added. I smiled.

"How did he propose?" I asked, and she smiled.

The next four hours was just me drilling her on everything about Sam. I don't think she minded, because she didn't scoff, roll her eyes, or say anything bad. She actually had this twinkle in her eyes. I always loved talking to people about their romantic life, it was always so sweet.

"Honey! I'm home!" Sam yelled in a deep voice while throwing the door open.

Emily smiled, and ran into Sam's arms. "I love you," I heard her say, and he kissed her lightly.

"Hey, baby," Someone whispered, and wrapped their arms around me. Brady. I leaned back against his chest and smiled. "You ok?" He murmured. I nodded, and he tightened his arms around me.

"Where did you go?" I asked quietly, while stroking his arm.

"Nowhere," He said, and I sighed. "What?" HE asked worried.

"Nothing," I sighed again and he turned me around so I was straddling his lap.

"Tell me," He pleaded, and my cheeks started to get really warm. He sighed, and turned me back around so I was leaning against his chest. "Please tell me,"

"There's nothing to tell. I'm fine,"

"Alright, then." HE paused. "Are you sure?" He asked a second later. I just nodded my head, bringing his arms back around me.

"Hey!" Paul shouted coming inside. Brady tensed, while I tried to hide a smiled. "Let her go." Paul growled and started shaking a little bit. Brady started to get up, but I stopped him, and snuggled closer into his chest.

"No," I said like a child, while Brady shook from laughter underneath me. Paul huffed, glared at Brady, nodded at me, and then went into the kitchen. I moved so I was back straddling his lap, and buried my face in his neck. I sighed against him, and he stiffened. "Relax," I whispered, and he did.

His hands started stroking my hair, and my eyes involuntarily closed. "Stop," I half whispered. "I don't… wanna gotta sleep." I whispered, but it was no use.

"You're tired, baby. Sleep," He said, and that's exactly what I did.

"Wake her up, her parents are coming home tonight." Paul said, and Brady made a sound that resembled a growl. "Don't mess with me. Just get her back to her house by 11." Paul paused. "And it's 9:30 right now, so hurry up." He snapped, and I felt Brady shift under me.

My arms hung limply at my sides when he stood up. I sighed, and brought my face closer to his neck. He started walking, while my legs swung side to side. "I love you, so much." I heard him whisper before I was out again.


	13. Waking Up

I moved my head a little bit, trying to find a cool spot on my pillow. I couldn't, I could only feel heat. It wasn't like the heater was on or anything. I tried to roll over onto my stomach, but couldn't. I finally opened my eyes to see Brady half way laying on me. Asleep.

"Seriously?" I whispered, poking his cheek. He didn't move, so I just laid back down and moved my hands behind my head. After a few seconds that got really boring, so I moved one of my hands to his hair. He shuddered slightly when I ran my hand over his hair. He moved so his arms were on either side of me, and his ear laying over my heart.

I kept randomly playing with his hair until he stirred. When he moved, I started to feel vibration. "Um, Brady? I think- Brady, you're phone." I said, trying to wake him up. Didn't work.

I rolled my eyes, and dug around in his front pocket until I found his phone. I pulled it out quickly, but already missed the call. It was from Sam. I recalled him, and he picked up on the second ring.

"Brady! You are in big trouble! You just decided to skip out on patrol, huh? What if one of the blo- Wait… why aren't you making excuses by now?" He asked, and I laughed silently.

"Um… It's not Brady." I said, and Sam cursed. "Sorry, he's… asleep." I said, and I heard something crash in the background.

"No. Paul. Stay here." Sam ordered. "Go, Jared." He said, a little bit away from the phone.

"Um… what do you want me to do?" I asked, and he sighed.

"Just hang up the phone and try to wake him up," He barked (Hehe, get it?), and then hung up.

"Alright, then." I said, setting the phone down on my nightstand. "Brady? Brady?" I sang. "Get up," I moaned, pulling his head up then letting it drop. There was a bang on the front door. "Come in!" I yelled, and (I guess) Jared was in front of my door, smirking.

"He won't wake up," I whined, pushing his head again. Jared laughed, and Brady stirred. He hit the sensitive part of my chest, and I gasped. His head shot up, and he immediately started apologizing. "It's fine, but _you_ are in trouble." I said, pointing at his nose. HE looked confused, then noticed Jared in the doorway.

"Oh, I missed- Crap, I'm sorry." He said, walking out and looking at me apologetically.

"Hey, Jared?" I asked, and he came in and sat down next to me on my bed.

"Yeah, what's up?" He asked, although I had the feeling he already knew what I was going to ask him.

"What's patrol? And what was Sam about to say before he realized Brady wasn't making excuses?" I asked, already knowing he wasn't going to answer me.

"Brady hasn't told you?" I shook my head. "You haven't figured it out?" I shook my head again. He sighed, stood up, and then walked out of my room.

"Thanks for the answer!" I yelled after him. I heard his booming laugh as he shut the door.

Welp… I'm bored already.

Maybe Sam's out, and so are the other guys so I could just go over to see Emily… maybe Kim'll even be there.


	14. AN

Ok, so I know I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry for that. It turns out my laptop crashed… which means it broke BTW so I couldn't do anything but edit the already existing Chapters on the house computer. I didn't want the rest of my family to find the stories I'm planning on writing, which are AWESOME!

So in a few weeks when my computer gets back I will update.


	15. Snookie

I walked down the stairs, and saw Paul sitting in my living room and talking to my parents. My dad was smiling widely, and so was my mom. "Paul? I thought Sam said to stay at the house."

"He told me to come and talk to your parents about… something." I nodded.

"Oh, Paul! You never told me which one it was." My mom said, coming over to me, and wrapping her arm around my shoulder.

"That's what she needs to tell you." Paul said, nodded at my dad, hugged my mom, and then walked out the door.

"So?" My dad pressed, being very nosy. "Whose the boy?"

"It's Brady." I whispered. My mom squealed, and my dad smiled.

"I'm good friends with his dad. He's a good kid. He just needs to tell his parents, or he's gonna end up getting kicked out of his house." He said.

"Telling His mom and dad what?" I asked, shrugging away from my mom's arm and headed towards the door. "I'm gonna go wait for him at Sam's." I said, and they said their goodbyes.

The walk there was short. Since it was actually a sunny day here and I didn't realize it I had to go into the trees to get away from the sun shining in my eyes. What didn't he tell his parents? Why did he keep it a secret?

"Hello, there." A smooth voice said from behind me. I turned around, and saw a blond man with curly hair, tall, and pale. "Don't be afraid. I won't harm you. I just wanted to inform you that you probably passed your werewolf boyfriend's house a little while ago." He said, and I nodded. "I'm Jasper." He said, extending his hand towards me. I shook my head, and he withdrew his hand. "Well, at least you're not scared anymore." He said, and waved.

"Bye," I whispered, turning around and walking the other way. "Werewolf?" I whispered under my breath.

I kept walking until a wolf that looked exactly like Snookie jumped in front of me. He growled, and I gasped. He stopped, got down so low that he was on the ground. "Do you want me to… like?" He nodded. "Well… I'm already going crazy, might as well do it thoroughly." I whispered, throwing one leg over the other side of him. Another wolf showed up, and they walked next to each other.

"Where are we going?" I asked, looking around. "Why are we going further into the woods? Are you guys gonna eat me?" The one that I was riding shook his head like he was embarrassed, and the other one, that was solid grey barked a laugh. "Gee thanks for making me feel like an idiot." I whispered. There were 6 other wolves in front of us now, and I gasped. "You guys are gonna eat me, aren't you?" I said sadly.

The wolves exchanged a glance, until "Snookie" dumped me off his back, and they all left. "Great…"


	16. AN Choice

Ok, so I've come up with some new ideas for ya. Review and tell me which two you want me to publish first:

's older sister leaves her baby with him, and Embry imprints on her.

and Embry are having their 2 year anniversary. Paul phases, so they move back to La Push, and later Embry phases and imprints.

and Halli are Seth and Leah's cousins. Brady imprints on Halli, and Paul imprints on Anni.

OR

runs into Jake's cousin Mallyssa and imprints.


	17. Fight

"Halley? What are you doing out here? You know you could get seriously hurt or like kidnapped or something!" Brady started yelling at me. I bowed my head, and felt my eyes starting to tear up. He seemed to notice, because he knelt down besdie me and titled my chin up a little bit so he could look into my eyes. "I'm sorry.I didn't mean to yell at you. You just scared me is all." He explained, pulling me close to him.

"Why do you always do that?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck when he stood up. He held me in his arms like I weighed nothing, and started to walk out towards the road.

"I care for you. I really do spend most of my time when I'm not with you either thinking about you, wondering if you're safe and ok. YOu mean so much to me. And I hope I mean a lot to you." He said, staring into my eyes.

"I do care about you, and you mean a lot to me... but my parents said something earlier and I want to know what they were talking about." I said, hoping I didn't cross a line.

"Ok..." He said kinda reluctantly.

"What do you have to tell your parents before you get kicked out of your house?" I asked him, and he stumbled a little bit but didn't drop me, which I was VERY greatful for.

"Nothing." He quickly said, but I wasn't giving up that easily. I just stared at him, and stared and stared. "Oh! Alright! I have this thing I have to do but I can't tell anybody about it without getting in some serious trouble." He said, hoping that the answer was good enough. It wasn't.

"What happened to you caring about me?" I asked, upset. He looked shocked, then quickly got angry.

"Oh, I'm sorry little princess Halley." He said, dropping my legs to I was forced to stand, then removed his arm from around me. "So when things don't go your way you just immediatly assume that I don't care about you? What are you going to do? Hide from me again?" He yelled in my face. I felt the tears slowly start to build up in my eyes. I had never seen Brady so mad. "You just don't get it do you? I am in love with you and all you care about is making sure you know everything!" He continued to rant. I sighed, and started walking in the general direction of when he was going. I hadn't taken even five steps before his hand quickly seezed my arm. "Where to you think you're going?" He demended.

"I was going to try to find my way home! Since you obvioulsy don't feel like help 'your princess' back to 'her castle'!" I screamed jerking my arm out of his grasp, and turning around.

"No, you're not going anywhere. You wanted to konw what was going on, here it is. I. Am. A. Werewolf. Everyone is. Sam, jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil... all of us! I"m surprised little miss princess hasn't left me yet! Especially when apparently all I do is make her life SO meserable! But does she ever stop to think about how much pain this is causing me? No! of course she doesn't!" He yelled, turning around.

"Well at least I didn't torture you up until I 'turned into a werewolf'" I mimicked. He spun around at that, his eyes full of rage, and fury.

"Why don't you just stumbled around here until you find your way back to your house. Maybe if you're lucky my thoughs will slip and someone will find you here." He said, backing up a ways from me, and turning into a hige wolf. He stared at me, and then turned around and took off.

"Snookie..." I whispered, knowing he wouldn't turn around.

It had been two hours and no one had come to get me yet. I really wish I had grabbed a jacket before I went to find Brady.

The sun was setting, a few stars were showing, and the wind was picking up a bit. I had tried to follow the path Brady had taken, but then got scared and went back to the fallen tree he left me next to. I sat there, silently crying. Occassionally there would be a few tear drops taht would land on my shirt, but other than that nothing moved, or makde a sound. The crickets started chirping, which meanst that the 'hunters' had started to look for their 'prey'. at leat that was an old Quileute legend. (AN IDK if that is true or not... but it sounded really cool in my head!) To my left, a bush would rattle, and shake every once in a while making me feel like I was being watched. I knew I was out here alone, of course but I couldn't help but feel...

"Hello," Another voice said, smooth like Jasper's, but not as friendly.

"Hey," I said, turning around, looking him up and down, then turned back to look at the tree that was in front of me.

"Why are you so sad?" He asked, and before I knew it his hand was on my shoulder. I jumped at the coldness, and the speed and quietness he had in his footsteps.

"Stupid boys," I replied, trying to brush it off like it was nothing.

"Aaahhh, you have the smell of an imprint." He said, sitting down next to me and sniffing me. I leaned away from him, and he chucked.

"You have no reason to be afraid of me. My name is James. (NOT THE ONE THAT TRIED TO KILL BELLA! THE ONE THAT JASPER SAVED FORM MARIA!) My mate died a few years back and I'm here hoping my friends will let me stay with them until I get myself sorted out." He said, and I nodded. "I'm very fond of Jasper, and his wife Alice."

"Hey, I ran into a Jasper today... no Alice though. Curly blond hair? Amazing golden eyes? Last name Cullen?" I asked, and James nodded.

"Yeah, that's him. His wife is so tiny, I would've thought is was his daughter if I didn't know them too well." He said, smiling at me.

"Cool," I said, starting to get a little bored now.

"I think I'll go now... Maybe I'll see you again Imprint Girl." He said, and then walked away from me.

Right as soon as he was out of view the gray wolf from earlier jumped out from behind the bush that kept shaking. I moved away, frightened a little bit. The wolf stood there for a while with its eyes closed, and then I closed mine. As soon as I did I heard zipping, a sigh, and then two warm arms around me. "Paul," I whispered into his chest.

"I've been so worried about you." He said, picking me up like Brady did. "God, you're freezing." he said, taking off his shirt and pulling it down over my original clothes. He aslo took his jacket off the ground and handed that to me. "I didn't know if it was too late because I smelt him... and your shoulder, and I don't know what I'd do if anything happende to you." he said, and started walking.

"Well it's good to know somebody cares about me. Freaking Brady left me out here because I got upset that he woulnd't tell me-"

"WHAT!" Paul yelled loudly.

"Um... nothing?" I tried.

"Brady left you out here all by yourself? For two hours? After he knew that the bloodsucker was around?" Paul started whispering things too low for me to hear, so eventually I just gave up, and fell asleep to the steady rocking of his arms.

"Oh goodness, is she ok?" I heard my mother's frantic voice ask.

"Yes... but I"m going to have a little chat with Brady. Be back when I can." paul said, and then I heard a door slam shut.

"Baby, please, open your eyes." My mother cried, and I heard the door open again.

"She's back? You found her?" My dad was asking all these questions, and to let them know I was ok I decided to groan, and roll over... and get back to sleep.

"Oh, she's fine." I heard my mother sigh greatfully, and then two or three blankets were thrown over me.

"Good." My father said, and then I heard the door open "Goodbye honey, sorry to call you in from work" and then the door shut after an "I love you" back.


	18. Paul

"Is she ok?" I heard someone ask. I hadn't heard their voice before, or maybe I have but just haven't remembered it. I wondered who they were.

"Halley?" My mom said, and placed her hand over my forehead.

"Mom," I sighed, moving around trying to get comfortable.

"I'm here baby." She said, grabbing one of my arms.

"I'm freezing." I managed to say over my teeth chattering.

"I could help with that." I heard a familiar voice say. My eyes snapped open and met Brady's sorry ones. He saw the look on my face a quickly reconsidered. "Nevermind." He said, leaving the room.

"Why is he here?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"He was worried about you." My dad said, trying to defened him.

"Yeah," I sighed sarcastically. "If only he was worried about me last night." I said, and he was suddenly back in my room.

"I was!" He cried, and quickly walked over to my bed. "You have no idea." He said sadly.

"Yeah? That's funny because I remember being in the forest having NO IDEA where I was for TWO HOURS. Pretty much the only reason I'm here now is because FINALLY Paul came and got me!" I screamed, and the look on his face reminded me of what I looked like when someone had run over my puppy.

"I'm so sorry... I didn't know. I thought you could-" He said, but stopped talking. He easily rose back up to his feet and left my room. I glared at my wall that was right next to my bed.

"You have to talk to him soon." Paul said. I shot him a look, and he quickly shrank back into the wall he was leaned up against.

"No, if he's lucky maybe we'll make eye contact every few months. I'm so sick of him hurting me. I actually thought he cared about me..." I said sighing at how stupid I was.

"Can you give me a minute with her?" Paul asked, ignoring the glare from the guy in the corner. "With you here too Sam." He said, and my parents left. "What EXACTLY did Brady say to you?" He asked, sitting down on my bed next to me.

" 'Oh, I'm sorry little princess Halley' and 'So when things don't go your way you just immediatly assume that I don't care about you? What are you going to do? Hide from me again?' then I started to cry. 'You just don't get it do you? I am in love with you and all you care about is making sure you know everything!' He continued to yell at me, so I sighed, and started walking, and hoped I'd get home, but I hadn't taken even five steps before He grabbed my arm.'Where to you think you're going?' He demended. 'I was going to try to find my way home! Since you obvioulsy don't feel like help 'your princess' back to 'her castle!' I screamed jerking my arm out of his grasp, and turning around.'No, you're not going anywhere. You wanted to konw what was going on, here it is. I. Am. A. Werewolf. Everyone is. Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Jake, Quil... all of us! I"m surprised little miss princess hasn't left me yet! Especially when apparently all I do is make her life SO meserable! But does she ever stop to think about how much pain this is causing me? No! of course she doesn't!' He yelled, turning around. 'Well at least I didn't torture you up until I 'turned into a werewolf' 'Why don't you just stumbled around here until you find your way back to your house. Maybe if you're lucky my thoughs will slip and someone will find you here.' He said, and then turned into a wolf and left me there." I said, making sure to keep my eyes glued to my blanket so I wouldn't have to see my cousin's accusation.

Surprisingly though he wrapped his arms around me, and started to cry. "You knew?" He asked, and I nodded. "And you still let me be around you?" He asked incrediously. I nodded again.

"Paul, you're family. No matter what happends I'll always love you." I replied, wrapping my arms around his shoulders.

"You're awesome." He said, standing up and walking out my door. Before he left I thought I saw tear stains on his face.


	19. Punishment

**Halley POV:**

"Halley, you do realize I have to punish him somehow don't you?" Sam asked, sitting where Paul was just at before. I nodded my head.

"But if was kinda my fault. I accused him of not caring about me because he wouldn't tell me. I don't know why he was so mad though." I trailed off, biting my lip. Sam sighed.

"He loves you. So much you don't even know." He said, raising up from my bed and walking out the door. My mom and dad came back in.

"Am I sick?" I asked, when my mom crawled on the bed with me and wrapped her arms around me.

"No, honey. You'll probably only have a cold and a very small one at that if it even happens." My dad said, resting a hand on my mother's shoulder. She tightened her arms around me.

"We have something to tell you." My mother said, and I turned so I was looking up at both of their faces. "What?" I asked, sitting up after my mom released me from her arms.

"How would you feel about a little brother or sister?" My dad finally asked after a few awkward moments of silence.

"Um... I dunno." I said shrugging. "Never had one before, so..." I trailed off, and my mom smiled.

"Well, honey..."

_**(A/N: Should she be pregnant, adopting, or having an exchange student coming? Your choice!)**_

**Brady POV:**

"Mom... I"m going to my rom. Don't bother me." I said, limping into thel iving room.

"What happened to you?" She demanded, getting up and walking over to me.

"I, um... Did something bad and got in trouble for it." I said, not liking the way my busted lower lip was rubbing against my top one. She sighed.

"Brady... I know about the wolf stuff. Just tell me what happened, baby." She said, pulling me over to sit on the couch.

"Well as you know, I imprinted on Paul's cousin Halley." She nodded. "Well last night I kinda left her out alone in the woods for two hours until Paul came and got her." I said really fast.

"Brady!" My mom gasped, and before I could tell what had happened she was clutching her hand to her chest.

I sighed. "You tried to slap me again, didn't you?"

"Maybe," My mom said quickly after a while. I chuckled, and she laughed. "What now?" She asked, and I knew what she meant.

"She doesn't want anything to do with me." I said quietly, looking at my hands. "I think I completly ruined out relationship. Maybe not even the imprint will work with this one. And not to mention what Sam and Emiy are going to do to me." I felt something wet run down my face and saw it land on my mom's leg.

She pulled me into a hug almost immediatly. I only then realized I was crying. Actually crying... since the first time I phased there were actual tears running steadily down my face. "Baby, it'll get better. She might even be on her way over here right now to apologize." My mom said, and not even a second later the door bell rang.

I flew off the couch and literally jumped over everything in my way despite my leg that was pretty much healed anyways. I tore the door open, successfully ripping off the doorknob.

But behind that door was not my precious Halley, no it was something MUCH worse. Something that

It was Sam.

Oh, crap.

**Emily POV:**

"Sam?" I asked, when I heard the front door open.

"Yeah, babe?" He called, walking into the kitchen and wraping me in his arms. He kissed my scars, then both my cheeks, and then my forehead. I whined and he chuckled, but still pressed his lips to mine.

I smiled, wraping my arms around his neck. Instead of kissing me back like he normally did he broke away, and removed my arms. "What happened?" I asked, walking outside to take care of the burgers.

"Brady left Halley out in the woods last night for two hours all by herself." He said, and I gasped and spun around.

"They found her, and she's fine. The worst thing that could happen to her health is a small cold." He said quickly.

"But..." I prompted, turning back around. He followed me without hesitation.

"But she was really torn up about it and now Brady thinks that she never wants to see him again."

"Anything else?" I asked, flipping the patties and getting the buns out.

"Well... Paul kinda beat the crap out of him." I said smiling. She giggled.

"Would you expect anything else?" She giggled, and then walked back inside. A few seconds later she came back out with the cheese.

"No, I guess not." I chuckled.

"What are you going to do?" I asked, and we went back inside to finish the potatoes, and corn.

"What should I do?" I asked, not having any idea how to fix this. She sighed.

"Ok, say you left me out like Brady did. Would you want to just get the crap beat out of you by my cousin, or would you want that PLUS something else you would hate?" I asked, giving him a pointed look.

"I would feel to bad to care about getting beat up... it wouldn't matter." He said, sitting down at the table.

"Sam! Sam! Is it true?" Kim screamed, running in while Jared trailed in behind her.

"Is what true?" I asked, running my hand over my face.

"Did Brady really leave Halley out in the forest? While he knew there was a vampire around?" She screamed, clutching at her head.

"What?" Jared and Sam demanded, standing up.

"Well, I just figured... they choose the worst time to show up so I was just asking." She said, blushing.

"Wait a minute... She did smell kind of like them when I saw her today. It wasn't one of the Cullens." Sam said, shaking his head.

"What? Sam, you have to punish him like no other now." I said, running up to his side.

"Yeah, what if he or she was thirsty at the time? She could've died." Jared said, wrapping her arms tightly around Kim.

"I gotta go." Sam growled, and slammed the front door behind him.

"Kim, have you met anybody weird lately?" Jared asked, spinning her around. She shook her head quickly. "You two should go over to her house and ask if she... met one." Jared said, and all but pushed us out the door.

"What about the burgers?" I demanded, trying to get around him.

"I'll handle them." He said, and I sighed,

"He's actually not that bad." Kim said, right before he shut the door.

"Turn off the stove!" I yelled through the door and I heard him make his way to the kitchen.

"Alright, let's go." Kim said, grabbing my arm and all but ran over to her house.

**Brady POV:**

"What are you going here, Sam?" My mom asked, coming up behind me.

"I need to speak with Brady." He said, and if I wasn't a werewolf I would've died thinking about him talking about me.

"Ok, but before you say anything he already feels bad enough-" My mom tried.

Sam growled. "I'm sure he does. Would it help him any if I told him that there was a VAMPIRE out there last night?" He yelled.

"Wait... what?" I asked, frozen. I couldn't even feel my heart beating. My baby could've been klilled. "Sam, I need to see her now!" I scraemed, tyring to get around him.

"No! You're not going anywhere near her!" Sam yelled.

"Boys, come inside and lets talk about this. Rationally." My mom tried.

"Sam, please. I need to see her, and want to make sure she's ok." I pleased with him.

"She doesn't want to see you." Sam said, pushing me out of the way and walking into my living room. "Get in here!"

I looked at my mom. "Brady, hun. I gotta go shopping. Your sister is coming for a visit and she doesn't bring anything with her when she comes." My mom shook her head. I nodded.

"Yeah, I put her cloths sizes in a notepad under your phine, k?" She nodded and left. I sighed, and then went to see Sam.

"Please, you have to understand-" I tried.

"No, Brady. There was a vampire out there last night. You were out there and were too busy yelling at her and making her feel like nothing to realize that something out there could have hurt her. Could have hurt anyvody!" He yelled.

"I- I didn't know." I said, knowing that didn't make up for anything.

"I don't even know what to do with you! You try to drown her, leave her alone, make her go play 'hide-and-seek' and now you nearly got her killed by a vampire! You're just lucky that she wasn't hurt. You have no idea what i went through when I hurt Emily. You've only felt a little bit of it. How do you think you'd feel if she was dead right now because of your careless mistake?"

I just stood there and took everything he said with my head bowed. "I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry. I wish I could undo it." I said, shaking my head.

"I can't believe you did that. You are not allowed to leave this house until I say so." He said, using his Alpha voice. "And don't even think about using any type of electronic devise except your cell phone, only if it's me or the other wolves and if its an emergency." He said, and with that he left.

"Halley..." Was the only thing I managed to say for the rest of the day.


	20. Kind of A Filler

"Well, honey. I'm pregnant." My mom whispered, and I gasped.

"Really? There's a baby in there?" I squealed, pressing my hands against her abdoman.

"Yes, and in two months I'll know what it is." She grinned, and pulled me close to her. My dad wrapped his arms around both of us.

"Mom?" I asked, pulling out of the hug. "When can I see Brady?" I asked, not being able to ignore the tug in my heart any longer.

"Well, honey. I don't know. You're going back to school tomorrow, but I don't think he'll be there."

"Why not?" I asked, and my dad left the room when the door bell rang.

"Because Sam told him not to leave his house." My mom said, and I sighed.

"Because of what he did to me?" I asked, tears swelling up on my eyes. My mom could only nod her head. "Well, do you know when he'll be out?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I'm sorry, honey. I have no idea." My mom said.

"Hello, there Halley. How are you feeling today?" The doctor asked, feeling my forehead. "Her temperature had definatly gone down some. That's a good sign. She may be feeling a little drowsy or tired for the next few days, and a little sneezing or coughing." He nodded, and my parents thanked him.

"So I'm fine?" I asked, and he nodded.

"Thank you so much." They said agian.

He nodded one last time and then left. "Check's on the counter!" My mother yelled after him. I giggled, and dad chuckled.

"I love you guys," I giggled, hugging them.

"Halley, I was thinking that because the doc said you were looking better that we should all go out to eat tonight. Like an actual restraunt, not go eat at someone else's house." My dad said, and my mom grinned.

"I've kinda wanted Mexican food all month." She said, smiling.

"Alright, Mexican Food it is!" I yelled happily, jumping to my feet and running into the car.

"Slow down," My mother laughed, and was out in the car with me soon.

"Come on!" I kept yelling, and bouncing.

"Ok, ok. We're going." My dad smied and started the car.

"Yay!" I yelled, laughing.

"Ooooh! I already know what I want!" I yelled, giggling like mad.

"Calm down."

"I swear, it's like your high or something." My dad muttered.

I stopped laughing, and then sat back against the cushioned seat. "Thanks, guys." I teased.

"No problem, honey." My mother said, rubbing her stomach.

I sighed, and laid down. "I just got really tired." I yawned, stretching.

"Doc said that'd be normal, just tell us what you want, and if you fall asleep we'll get it for you and you can eat it later.

I ended up falling asleep in the car, so instead of the grand restraunt my dad planned on going to, we went to a small diner that had all the same stuff. They just felt me in the car, but they know what I want so they got it for me.

I love my parents, and can't wait for my little brother or sister.

**(A/N) So I've learned to put the Authors Note at the bottom, instead of during the chapter, cuz none of you told me so I had to go with the one I wanted. Which was her being prego. This time I want you guys to decide if it's going to be a little girl or a little boy. Majority wins, so every review counts. Also names never hurt anything so feel free to leave those too for the baby**

**:) Until next time**


	21. Chicken Quesadilla

"This is so boring!" I yelled at my wall. Two weeks. It had been two frekaing weeks since I left this house. I couldn't even PATROL! Gosh!

"Honey, calm down," My mom tried to reason with me.

"Two weeks mom! Two WHOLE WEEKS!" I yelled, and stomped off to my room.

"Brady..." My mom called and I went back downstairs.

"What?" I asked, aggrivated.

"Sam's here." She said pointing to the tree line.

I looked out the window and sure enough there was a big black wolf, watching me. "Does he want to me to go out there?" I asked, and Sam nodded.

I sighed, and walked outside. "Wolf?" I asked and he nodded again. I walked further into the trees, and took my clothes off. I tied them around my ankle amd then phased.

_Have you left the house?_

_No._

_If I ask your mother she'll tell me the same thing?_

_Yes._

_Very well, you are not under house arrest anymore, but you will be making up all the patrols you missed. One full day or over a period of two more weeks. Your choice._

_One whole day._

_And still no electronics._ Sam added, and then ran off.

_Do I start now?_ I asked, hoping it was a yes. It had been so long...

_Yes. 24 hours. Go._

_Thank you,_ I didn't know where I was going, but I knew one thing

It felt great to be running agaigon.

_**Halley**_

I woke up on Paul's bed. I looked around, to be sure that it was just me in here. "Paul?" I asked, and he ran into my room.

"What?" He asked, looking for any signs of danger.

"Where did my parents go?" I asked, and he looked away.

"They went out of town again. They wanted to wait for you to wake up but they had to go," I nodded my head.

"Great," I sighed, laying back down. "So what's new?" I asked, hoping he'd say something about Brady.

"Well, Brady got out of house arrest. He's now patrolling 24 hours to make up for the shifts he missed." My heart sank. I wanted to be the first one he saw after he got out of trouble.

"What about his cell phone?" I asked, and Paul shook his head.

"Sam's probably going to give it to him later."

"Hey, did my parents bring anything here?" I asked, hoping for the meal I missed last night.

Paul grinned. "Yeah, they brought over this AMAZING chicken and extra cheese Quesadilla." I smiled and sat up. "I had so much fun eating it." He grinned, and then felt.

"Wait, are you serious?" I asked, chasing him.

"No, they left it in the microwave so it didnt get cold," He said, taking it out and giving it to me. He stared at it, his mouth slightly ajar. I giggled, broke off a piece and handed it to him.

"Thank you," He mumbled through a mouth full of food.

"So, what's up for today?" I asked, looking around.

"Well, mom's off work so she took all the Clearwaters to Port Angelas. she must be having a blast with Leah being there." He chuckled and I threw an empty cup at him. "What?" He asked, not knowing what he said.

"You're so mean." I whined, taking another bite.

"It's true though. Since she phased, everything is just going wrong in our pack. She's always there, in our thoughts and bringing up things we don't want to think about. She's just horribe." He sighed. "I wish she was just another girl. One that I hadn't- Gotten close to." He quickly said.

"Ew..." I said, taking another bite and finishing off another piece. "This is so good," I moaned. "I want another one." I said, grabbing Paul's arm and heading out to the car.

"No, out of money."

"I'll pay," I grinned, and he caved.

"Let's go. Wait!" I stopped and looked at him. "Buy something for me?" He asked, grinning.

"Of course," I said, linking my arm with his and going out to the car.


	22. 24 Hours

_It feels so good to be running again._ I thought, rounding back to the forest by the beach.

_Have you seen Halley yet?_ Seth asked when he first phased.

_No I got out of house arrest, I had to start patrol. A whole 24 hours._

_Wow, you must be miserable_. Collin mentally grinned.

_No, I've missed running. It feels great. _I mentally smirked back.

"Seth!" I heard a female voice yell.

_Leah,_ He thought, worried.

_Do you want me to tell her to leave_? I asked, heading towards his sister.

_No, I'll do it._ He whined, phasing back and walking towards her.

I watched through Collin's mind as Leah started to yell at her brother, while he stood there and took it. She was close to phasing, I could tell... This would get awkward fast.

"Don't even bother coming home until you stop whatever you're doing!" She yelled and then ran off.

He sighed and phased, _Guys, don't start._ After that everything was silent. Seth kept thinking abou this sister, me about Halley, and Collin about some stupid movie he saw.

_It was not stupid!_ He objected, and I chuckled.

_Shut up. _He mind-yelled.

_No you!_

_Grow up!_

_Drop dead!_

_You first!_

_Guys_! Seth yelled, and then stopped and sniffed._ Smell that?_

_What is it?_ Collin asked.

_I have no idea. _I said dumbfounded.

_Should we tell Sam?_ Seth asked, and took off to his house.

_No, it's probably just something being burnt. Like some guy trying to cook dinner or something. _Collin shrugged.

_We should check it out_ I whined, bored again

_Ok, go. Collin go with him. Seth, thanks for telling me what happened._

_Sorry._ Collin said, ducking his head.

_It's alright, I'll go with Seth. Collin, go switch with Embry. Brady, go to the Southern border. _Sam ordered, and we all set out to our jobs.

_This is great,_ Embry grumbled about five minutes later. I sighed.

_How has your day been?_ I asked, and chuckled when he stumbled.

_I thought you were under house arrest?_

_I got off today. A full 24 hours of patrolling. So don't even start complaing about two hours._

He laughed, and shook his head. _You at the south?_

_Yeah._

_I got north. Hey, did you heard about Halley's mom?_

_Halley? _I asked, suddenly perking up. I noticed that all of the wolves phased turned their attention to him.

_Yeah, apparently she's pregnant again._

_Halley or her mom?_ Seth asked, grinning.

I snarled. Sam laughed, but shook his head. _"Seth, knock it off," _Sam ordered, still chuckling at my suddenly violent reaction.

_"Her mom, stupid. Like she'd let anyone but you-" _Collin began_._

_"Dude! Shut up! _I yelled, but couldn't help thinking about it.

_Little Brady's got a dirty mind._ Seth teased.

I snarled loudly.

_Guys, knock it off._ Sam ordered, and Seth apologized.

_Well whatever left this smell is gone now. Too bad. It doesn't smell familiar._ Seth said, and Sam agreed.

_If you smell it again, go after it but make sure to call me._ Sam ordered, and then ran back to his house and phased.

_So, have you talked to Halley yet?_Embry asked, and I sighed.

This was going to be a LONG 24 hours.


	23. Day With Paul

_**HALLEY**_

"So, what are we going to do today?" I asked, after we got our amazing Quesidilla.

"I have no idea. They said you'd be out for a while, like until late tonight so I didn't think of anything to do." He said, pulling into someone's driveway.

"Whose house is this?" I asked, turning around to see it better.

"Jared and Kim's." He said, and got out.

"Oh cool," I said, getting out after him.

"Yeah, they're watching a lot of movies tonight and wouldn't care if we come." He said, opening the door, stopping, walking out, and ringing the door bell.

I head a girl gasp, probably Kim, and a guy curese, probably Jared. "Get off me. Go get the door!" She said, and sighed. "Where did you throw my shirt?" She giggled, and there was some shuffling around.

"Just go get another one." He said, and finally opened the door.

"Hey," Paul said awkwardly. I was sure my face was as red as a tomato.

"Hey, we were just watching a movie." Jared said, looking down.

"Cool, what movie?" Paul asked, walking into the house and sitting down on the couch.

I followed him inside, and sat down next to him. He grinned when Kim came back into the room. Her face was really red.

"We were just watching Bride Wars." She said, sitting down in the recliner. "I don't want to go to school tomorrow." She whined, moving so Jared could sit under her.

They were so cute. I couldn't help but think of Brady, and how much I wanted to see him.

_**BRADY**_

_I have no idea what that smell was... _Seth thought, upset that he didn't get there in time.

_I mean... it was there and then it wasn't anymore._ Embry thought, getting the whole story from Seth's thoughts.

_Who cares... It wasn't a vampire, so nothing is hurting anybody._ Collin whined.

_Why are you back?_ I thought rudely.

_Well don't I feel loved?_ He thought sarcastically.

_Well... _I prompted after he didn't say anything else.

_I wanted a run_ He said, running to the cliffs and phasing.

_Wonder what happened _Seth thought, rounding and heading back to his house.

_I dunno, but at least you're already off. _Embry thought, running a little bit faster.

_Just because you cover everything you need to doens't mean that you get off any earlier._ I pointed out. He slowed back down, grumbling to himself.

_haha, loser._


	24. Knew It

_**BRADY**_

"Hey, did you ever find out what that smell was?" I asked Sam, after me full day of patrolling.

"No, it hasn't come around again... maybe it's gone for good. Not even a faded scent is around." Sam mumbled, confused. "I mean, it wasn't a vamp, or anything I've ever smelled." He shook his head. "We need to find out what it is. Emily is not having her baby while that _thing _is out there." He said sternly.

"Oh, yeah. I haven't gotten a chance to congradulate you guys yet. You know... running." He shrugged.

"Thanks, man." He grumbled, going into the other room.

"Love you too." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Just go do something. All your punishments are lifted." He yelled from his bedroom.

All of them?

That means I can finally see Halley! Yes!

...if she wants to see me.

Guess we'll find out.

_**HALLEY!**_

"Mom! Somebody's at the door." I grumbled from the couch.

She sighed, and walked out of her bedroom, passed me on the couch, and opened the door.

"Hello."

"Brady?" I gasped getting up and walked to the door.

"Hey, Helley." He said, seeming exhausted.

"You look horrible! What have you been doing?" I demanded.

"Just... running." He said, looking down.

"Wolf form?" I asked, and he nodded. "Figured."

"Look, I wanted to talk to you about what I said... that night." He mumbled.

"Well, I think everything you said was pretty self explanitory." I said back.

"Look, I'm sorry. I didn't mean any of it. I was just... my parents are getting a divorce and my grampa died. I was having a very bad day already. And then I found you out there with that... _parasite _I- I didn't know what to do." He paused, and looked at me.

I didn't know what to say, so he continued.

"You mean so much to me. You don't even know... how horrible my last two weeks have been, I thought I was literally, _dying._ It only got a little bit better when I got to finally leave the house... but go straight to patrol. I love you. I do. So much. I'm sorry I keep hurting you." He apologized.

"Why do you keep hurting me?" I asked, finally looking into his eyes.

"I- I'm scared. I'm terrified I'm going to mess this up. I keep telling myself that if I keep pushing you away then it'll be fine. But I don't want to. I love you. I'm doing this for you."

"You're leaving me_ alone, _in the forest, for two hours _with_ a vampire for my own good?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, not that part," He mumbled, trying not to smile... even though I knew he left bad about what happened.

"Look, I'm not looking forward to being hurt by you again, and I don't have to tell you that -Paul will hurt you if you hurt me again, but... I'm willing to give you another chance." I whispered.

"Really? You still want me?" He asked, probably wondering if I hit my head that night. "Did you hit your head that night?"

Knew it...


	25. Date

Last week my mom found out she was having twins. One boy and one girl. I've been spending a lot of time with my wolf boy since she started getting ticked off a lot easier.

"Hey, beautiful." He whispered in my ear. I turned around, kissing him lightly. He smiled down at me, before opening the door to his car for me. I slid in, suddenly nervous. It was out first date, even though it's a little late… there was a problem with some weird smell they had to take care of. He wouldn't tell me anything but that it was weird and that they dealt with it. I really hated being left in the dark, but it's not like I could force it out of him, right?

"You look great tonight." He said, looking over at me with a sparkle in his eye. I blushed.

"Thanks, you look nice, too." I said back.

"Remember that 6 months ago you wouldn't even look at me?" He asked, smiling. "A lot has happened since then. I mean, you found out I'm a werewolf, you're my imprint, I love you, you love me. I never thought it'd happen…" He said, talking aimlessly about our past together again.

"Yeah," I sighed, nodding and smiling at the right parts.

Gosh, I thought he'd never shut up.

He was finally quiet when we pulled up at the movie theatre. I smiled, got out, and looked around the parking lot. I really hoped that since it was packed, they were all in a different movie than we were going to.

TIME GAP!

"That movie was so stupid." He and I said at the same time.

We both chuckled, walking to the car. He stopped for a second, so I did to. "Where did the car go?" He asked, looking around.

"I- You parked it!"

"Well, it's not here." He said. Yeah, no crap.

"Well, this place has to close sometime." I said, not really wanting to stay here until it closed.

"I'm not staying here for two and a half hours." He said, sliding out of his jacket and handing I to me. "Take it, I don't want you to get cold." He said, walking off to look for the car. I slid into his jacket and followed him.

We probably walked around that stupid parking lot for 30 minutes until he finally grew a brain and sniffed it out. Turns out it was just parked behind a really big van that we were about to pass when we turned around. I sighed, and got in.

"Sorry." He chuckled, starting the car and pulling out of the parking lot.


End file.
